Mettre fin à la Déchéance
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Post - TDW. Thor retourne à Asgard après que Loki ait été démasqué, l'aide à s'enfuir des griffes d'Odin qui risque de le punir sévèrement pour ses actes. Cependant, durant son règne, Loki a découvert une chose qui l'a véritablement blessé à propos d'Odin. Et une fois Loki exilé dans le Jotunheim, c'est à Thor de le découvrir avec atrocité. Thor/Loki
1. Prologue

_(-)_(-)_(-)_**  
Prologue  
**_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était une véritable rébellion. Contre un peuple étrange envoyé par Loki à Asgard pour pouvoir se défendre contre cette émeute.

Cependant, Thor était loin d'être idiot lorsqu'il s'agissait des actes de son frère. Celui-ci s'était précipité au palais quand il avait appris que Loki avait été démasqué, le magicien ayant pris la place d'Odin pour gouverner sans se faire repérer.

« Il y a eu une faille dans sa magie, mon prince, » fit Heimdall lors de l'arrivée de Thor dans le Bifrost. « Nous avons reconnu ses pupilles verte émeraude. »

Thor ne prit pas le temps de répondre au gardien, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le palais. Il le savait. Loki était loin d'être idiot. Il préparait tout avec une infinie précision. Jamais il ne serait sortit au milieu de son « peuple » s'il sentait que sa magie était trop faible pour cacher ce qui le ramenait à Loki Laufeyson.

Ce fut donc pourtant avec peine que Thor pénétra dans le palais, et fit face aux guerriers étranges qu'avaient appelés Loki. Cependant, il remarqua que lorsque les gardes du palais éliminaient ces hommes, ceux-ci disparaissait soudainement. _Ce n'était que des_ _illusions_.

« Thor ! » s'exclama Sif en accourant vers lui après avoir détruit l'un des guerriers sombres. « Loki doit se trouver à l'étage ! Il se cache ! »

Le blond hocha seulement la tête sans regarder la jeune femme. Sif comprit alors que toute cette histoire devait être difficile à entendre. Savoir que son propre frère s'était joué de lui et qu'il était vraiment en vie.

Pourtant, Thor restait étrangement calme lorsqu'il marchait à travers les couloirs, entre les guerriers d'Asgard en colère qui se battaient contre les illusions créées par Loki. En effet, il s'en était douté que Loki était peut-être toujours en vie. Car lorsque son frère était tombé dans cet abîme, Thor avait ressenti la même chose que maintenant. La sensation d'être pourtant toujours proche de l'aura du magicien.

Il n'avait voulu en rien chercher la vérité, car il espérait ne pas se tromper, et ne désirait pas sombrer s'il apprenait que son frère était véritablement mort. De plus, cette recherche aurait conduit à une bataille, comme toujours. Comme cette rébellion.

Thor était lassé de ce petit jeu.

« Savais-tu que j'aurais laissé Jane pour toi. »

Loki était juste en face de lui, dans la plus grande salle de bal du palais, où tous les miroirs réfléchissaient son reflet et agrandissait cette pièce déjà immense. Il était de dos, fixant les tapisseries du plafond qui représentait l'Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes.

« En quoi ceci aurait changé quelque chose ? » demanda soudain Loki sans pour cela se retourner, lâchant des yeux le plafond.

Thor fit quelques pas devant lui, après avoir laissé Mjolnir à terre.

« Tu t'es dévoilé pour que je vienne à toi. Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Loki se tourna vers Thor, et ils purent s'observer, droit dans les yeux.

Thor portait fièrement son armure et sa longue cape rouge qui balayait le sol. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés, mais pourtant, c'était de la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux bleutés.

Loki n'avait pas pris la peine de se revêtir comme l'aurait fait un guerrier ou un roi pour se battre. Il portait une simple tunique, celle qu'il possédait déjà dans les cellules d'Asgard.

« A vrai dire, j'aurais espéré que tu découvres plus tôt la supercherie et que tu viennes me défaire de ce fardeau, » avoua Loki en lâchant un léger sourire, sourcils haussés.

« Le fardeau du trône ? »

Thor suivit Loki des yeux. Le brun attrapa donc le sceptre placé sur la grande table des banquets, que Thor reconnut bien assez vite. C'était celui de son père. Gungnir.

« Le trône ne représente maintenant qu'un poids de plus pour le fardeau que je porte. »

Puis, Loki lança le sceptre au sol, celui-ci roulant jusqu'aux pieds de Thor, incrédule.

« Je suis épuisé Thor. Mort de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps déjà. »

Le blond ramassa doucement le sceptre, le fixant quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

« Je veux perdre la vie de tes mains, Thor. »

Cette fois-ci, Thor serra les poings, écoutant attentivement les dires de son frère, tentant de garder sa colère en fond de lui.

« J'ai vécu dans la peau d'Odin pendant trop longtemps, et me faire à l'idée que je ne pourrais que continuer cette banalité jusqu'à ma mort, ou tout simplement faire bouger les choses et ainsi tout perdre… »

Loki se tut, et lâcha un second rire en haussant les épaules, fixant à nouveau l'arbre des mondes au-dessus de sa tête.

« Et ceci équivalait à être enchainé à vie ou… »

« Tu ne mourras pas, Loki. »

Thor déposa Gungnir contre la table du banquet, doucement, caressant la lance dorée du bout de ses doigts.

« Durant toutes ses années de règne, tu as su gouverner Asgard en conduisant le peuple vers des horizons moins sombres, causant moins de morts qu'avait fait Père avant toi. »

Thor lâcha des yeux la lance pour les reporter vers le regard presque abattu de Loki.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance pour tous les actes que tu as commis. Je te laisse fuir, Loki. »

Les poings du magicien se serrèrent. La colère s'empara de lui, mélangée à une tristesse infinie qu'il avait tenté de confiner au plus profond de lui.

« Je ne veux pas fuir, Thor ! Que faire une fois parti d'Asgard ? Je n'ai plus de but, plus personne sur qui me… »

Mais il se tut brusquement lorsque Thor intercepta ses bras pour plaquer ses deux mains contre les épaules du plus jeune.

« Tu peux construire autre chose qu'une vie de mensonge ! La mort n'est pas derrière toi, Loki ! »

« J'ai tué des innocents à Midgard, et je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste ! J'ai détruit une partie de Jotunheim, tenté de te tuer, et combien de fois l'idée d'assassiner ta chère mortelle m'a-t-elle effleuré l'esprit ? »

« Je ne ressasse pas le passé ! »

« J'ai tué Odin ! Ton propre père ! »

« Tu mens ! Je sens son aura tout autour du palais ! »

Loki se tut donc à nouveau, fixant son frère dans les yeux. Il sentit la forte poigne de Thor contre ses épaules, comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre Loki encore une fois.

« Pourquoi vouloir à ce point mourir ? » demanda Thor en relâchant quelque peu son étreinte.

« Je n'ai plus rien sur quoi m'attacher. Plus de but. S'en est là la triste vérité. »

Loki détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard peiné de son frère.

« Ton but peut être de survivre pour moi, » commença Thor qui semblait réfléchir, relâchant totalement le brun.

Loki rit à nouveau nerveusement en secouant la tête.

« N'essaie pas d'être compréhensif. Je suis vide. Je veux mourir de tes mains. Ce sont mes dernières volontés. »

« Je tiens à toi… » tenta Thor, sachant que Loki ferait tout pour le pousser à bout.

« Ce n'est pas cette soi-disant fraternité que me sauvera. »

Fraternité ? Thor attrapa à nouveau le bras de Loki pour l'attirer vers lui, et il brisa cette _soi-disant fraternité._

Il ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences, et c'est ce que lui reprochait Loki depuis toujours. Et pourtant le baiser que lui offrit Thor à ce moment même était surement la chose la plus censée qu'il pouvait faire pour ranimer son frère.

Et contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu peut-être penser Thor, Loki ne le repoussa pas. Absolument pas. Bien au contraire. Contre toute attente, celui-ci accrocha ses deux mains contre le col de Thor, pour l'empêcher de reculer, prédisant qu'il briserait rapidement son étreinte après avoir réfléchi à son acte.

« Fuis d'Asgard, je viendrais te retrouver… » murmura Thor contre les lèvres de Loki.

Le brun ferma les yeux, son front contre celui de Thor sans lâcher son col.

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours tout bouleverser… ? » demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, inhalant l'odeur de son frère.

« Il me suffit d'y croire. »

Puis, Thor brisa cette chaude étreinte, obligeant Loki à le lâcher, et intercepta son bras pour l'attirer avec lui hors de la salle de bal.

* * *

_Voici donc ma dernière fanfiction Thorki. J'ai décidé d'arrêter un peu, et me pencher sur d'autres histoires, toujours sur l'univers de Marvel. _

_De ce fait, j'ai retaper l'une de mes dernières fanfiction Thorki rien que pour vous. Il y a environ 7 chapitres, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres !_

_Il y aura de l'action, de l'amour (héhé bah ouiii), le Jotunheim, les amis de Thor, des pleures (? peut-être niark !), un Loki sans pouvoir...!_

_Merci à vous, c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire :3 Je vous aime !_

_Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !_


	2. L'exil de Loki

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
**L'exil de Loki**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Odin venait d'être arraché de son sommeil, et tiré hors de sa prison dorée par les membres du Conseil tous présents pour sauver le réel Roi d'Asgard.

Et il avait absolument tout vu du règne de Loki. Ces fourberies pour tromper Thor, et ces actes durant son gouvernement. Certes, il avait dirigé Asgard comme l'aurait fait un roi digne de ce royaume. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les actions de son fils adoptif impuni. Et le Conseil avait rapidement approuvé. La mort était de trop, l'exil pouvait être assez. Privé de son pouvoir était donc la chose la plus sage à faire.

De ce fait, Odin marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, éliminant les illusions d'un simple geste de la main, aidé par deux membres du conseil.

« Mon Roi. »

Odin fit face au gardien des portes qui se trouvait ici. Thor devait donc être retourné à Asgard sinon Heimdall serait encore au Bifrost.

« Heimdall, » répondit seulement le Roi d'Asgard en hochant la tête.

« Je suis votre servant à jamais, » fit-il en s'inclinant face au vieil homme.

Cependant, Odin connaissait très bien son gardien.

« Parle Gardien. Tu sais quelque chose. Tu te dois de tout me dire en ce qui concerne de près ou de loin la famille royale. »

Heimdall parut réfléchir, et il se redressa, fixant le roi de ses yeux orange. Odin leva la main et congédia les deux membres du Conseil.

« Je crains déchéance en ce qui concerne la famille royale. »

« Loki n'est plus considéré comme un membre de-… »

« Il s'agit en grande partie de Thor. »

Le visage sombre et les yeux perçants d'Odin ordonnèrent Heimdall de parler. Celui-ci se tint alors bien droit, main derrière le dos. Et pourtant, le gardien n'était en rien enchanté de dévoiler ce qu'il avait à dire.

« J'ai aperçu Thor _très_ proche de Loki lorsque votre fils est allé retrouver l'ennemi d'Asgard. »

Odin ne parut pas surpris, mais l'irritation se voyait très clairement sur son visage. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, se mettant à réfléchir rapidement. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce phénomène par le passé. Et le futur exil de Loki était la clé de tout.

« J'imagine donc que Thor va faire en sorte que Loki ne soit pas débusqué… » reprit Odin en plissant les yeux, observant le gardien qui ne pouvait retenir tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Heimdall hocha seulement la tête, le visage bien sombre. Savait-il quelque chose sur la chute de Loki par le passé ? Odin espérait grandement que non.

« Parle, » répéta Odin d'une voix dure.

« Ils sont partis pour le Bifrost. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor s'en doutait. Heimdall n'était pas ici. Cependant, l'épée dorée était toujours là, au milieu du Bifrost, comme-ci celui-ci avait voulu leur donner une petite longueur d'avance pour quitter les lieux. En effet, ils leur suffisaient d'abaisser l'épée contre son socle pour partir d'Asgard. A priori, leur destination était la terre morte des Elfes.

« Svartalfheim… » annonça Thor en tournant autour de l'épée dorée.

Loki resta silencieux à l'entrée du Bifrost, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait utilisée pour les illusions qui se battaient dans les couloirs d'Asgard et qui lui permettaient d'être ici.

« Là où tu connais tant de passages, » lui rappela Thor en croisant le regard distant de son frère. « Heimdall doit y être pour quelque chose. »

Le magicien haussa les épaules, et lâcha un léger rire en pénétrant dans le Bifrost. Jamais il ne pouvait croire que le gardien lui aurait fait cette faveur. C'était démentiel.

« Rends-toi à Svartalfheim, » continua Thor en plaçant sa main contre le manche de l'épée. « Cache-toi, et je viendrais t'y retrouver. »

« En quel honneur ? » lui demanda Loki en s'approchant de l'arme du gardien des portes.

« C'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu continues à vouloir vivre. Que je continue à te suivre, et qu'on se donne à chacun un but. Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu as attaqué Midgard, ou que tu nous as aidés à sauver Asgard contre Malekith. C'est parce que j'étais là. »

Loki resta quelques instants silencieux, paraissant méditer sur les dires de son frère.

« Et quels doivent être nos buts ? » demanda enfin le magicien en se plaçant face à Thor, l'épée comme seule rempart.

« Se surpasser. Surpasser l'autre, comme étant enfant. »

« Puérilité, » remarqua Loki en levant les yeux au ciel, passant une de ses mains contre le manche de l'épée.

« Vivre pour l'autre. »

Thor ne semblait pas vouloir retourner sur sa décision. Peut-être avait-il déjà prévu cette part de l'histoire depuis longtemps.

« Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser seul à nouveau, » reprit Thor en se dirigeant alors vers l'ouverture du Bifrost qui dévoilait les multitudes d'étoiles.

Loki sourit doucement, et lâcha le manche de la lame d'or, pour suivre Thor face à ce magnifique spectacle.

« Je me rends à Svartalfheim. Si tu veux réellement me retrouver, tu me trouveras, » lui chuchota Loki contre son oreille.

Thor ne se retourna pas, souriant face au ciel étoilé. A vrai dire, il avait déjà rêvé de quitter Asgard avec Loki. Ses rêves lui avaient indiqué une fuite proche. Que Loki était en vie quelque part. Et que le trône allait être quelque chose qu'il devrait sacrifier pour un petit moment.

« Je suis content… Que tu sois revenu, » avoua Loki en fermant doucement les yeux pour apprécier la brise qui fouettait doucement son visage.

Cette décision, il l'avait prise depuis longtemps. Très longtemps même. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, Thor avait assuré à son petit frère qu'ils fuiraient ensemble ce qui les empêchait d'être réunis. Et ce jour était venu.

« Loki…! »

Les deux anciens princes d'Asgard se retournèrent derechef, le cœur battant. C'était Odin qui se tenait devant l'entrée du Bifrost. Et contre toute attente, il n'était pas seul. Gungnir était en ses mains, et quelques membres du conseil se trouvaient derrière lui.

Loki déglutit, se sachant bien plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il pourrait battre Odin, mais pour ce qui était des autres membres du Conseil, ceci allait être difficile.

« Loki, l'épée ! » cria Thor en voulant s'avancer vers son frère.

Le brun n'eut pourtant pas le temps de bouger, qu'un voile bleuté entoura ses membres, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Père, je vous en supplie, ne… ! »

Mais Thor fut coupé par le même voile bleuté invoqué par deux des Conseillers d'Odin. Loki serra les dents, tentant de se défaire de ses liens. Des grésillements de magie émanaient du magicien qui faisait appel à tout son pouvoir. Odin frappa le sol de Gungnir, et ceci paralysa les jambes de Loki qui tomba à genoux, face au père de toutes choses.

« Père, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Thor dont le corps s'entourait d'une aura électrique.

Mais le pouvoir des Conseillers et celui de Gungnir qui maintenait Loki déjà faible au sol, étaient trop puissants pour les deux jeunes princes. Ca faisait longtemps que Loki n'avait pas senti son cœur s'affoler.

« Père, soyez clément ! Loki nous a aidé pour vaincre Malekith ! »

Odin ne prit pas la peine de poser son regarder sur son fils, fixant simplement Loki à genoux près de l'épée de Heimdall.

« Tentative de fuite, » indiqua solennellement le père de toutes choses en montrant d'un geste de la main l'arme sur le socle du Bifrost.

Pourtant, Loki restait silencieux. Au point où il en était, il savait que ce qu'il dirait n'aurait aucun impact sur le vieil homme ou les membres du Conseil.

« Pour avoir usurpé l'identité de ton Roi, et diriger dans le mensonge pendant des années après avoir enfermé un membre de la famille royal dans les profondeurs, je te bannis. Loki Laufeyson. »

Loki haussa un sourcil, levant la tête vers Odin. Le bannir d'Asgard ? En quoi ceci était-il une punition. Au contraire, le choix de Loki était de quitter ce royaume pour de bon.

« Plus clairement dit, je t'exile sur Jotunheim, pour le reste de ta vie. »

Thor jeta un coup d'œil horrifié vers Loki. Cependant, le brun restait toujours silencieux, foudroyant du regard le vieil homme. Même à terre, il ne cessait de toiser le Roi d'Asgard du regard.

Exilé à Jotunheim ? Ce n'était pas si terrible. Loki pouvait nettement quitter les terres froides de ce royaume par les passages qu'il connaissait déjà. Seulement, le Jotun savait pertinemment qu'Odin était loin d'être idiot.

« Là-bas, tu recommenceras une nouvelle vie au milieu des tiens qui te jugerons par ce que tu es véritablement. »

« Je ne me considérerai jamais comme ces monstres… » murmura Loki en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés jusqu'au sang.

Un membre du Conseil voulut répliquer, mais Odin le stoppa d'un geste de la main sans se retourner vers lui. Le vieil homme redressa un peu plus la tête, regardant son fils adoptif de haut.

« Une fois sur ta terre natale, tu te considéras enfin comme eux. »

La rage se lisait nettement dans les yeux de Loki. Et cette rage ravivait la flamme de son pouvoir. Bientôt, il pourrait se détacher de ses chaînes, et disparaître rapidement d'ici. Il savait que Thor se débrouillerait très bien seul. Il était borné après tout, et Odin l'aimait.

« Tu vas redevenir le faible Jotun que tu étais à ta naissance, » annonça Odin en plaquant sa main contre le crâne de Loki qui dut baisser la tête.

Et c'est ce moment-là qu'il put briser les chaînes. Le voile bleuté disparut rapidement, et Loki recula subitement, Odin lâchant les cheveux de son fils adoptif.

Loki se redressa donc, sentant tous les regards pointés vers lui. Il lâcha un vil sourire en fixant Odin et le Conseil, puis se tourna vers Thor toujours allongé à terre, bloqué par la barrière bleutée.

« Tu as dit que tu me rejoindrais où que je sois, » lui fit remarquer Loki en lui souriant largement.

Thor hocha la tête, soulagé de voir Loki délivré de ces chaînes. Si jamais Loki venait à être exilé à Jotunheim, Heimdall lui interdirait l'accès à ce royaume, de plus, les Jotuns ne portaient pas Loki dans son cœur. Il savait son frère perdu, mais celui-ci venait de briser les liens des Conseillers.

Loki fixa ensuite Odin, sourire sournois aux lèvres, et fit mine de s'incliner.

« A l'époque, vous avez tout fait pour que Thor et moi soyons séparés. »

Le roi blêmit soudain, alors que les Conseillers restaient étrangement silencieux.

« Je le sais, » cracha presque Loki en contournant l'épée. « Durant mon règne, j'ai pu découvrir beaucoup de vos viles actions. »

Thor totalement déboussolé, questionnait Loki du regard, mais celui-ci secoua simplement la tête en haussant les épaules. A la vue du visage souriant de son frère, il semblait avoir _gagné_.

« Tu n'as pas triomphé, Loki, » lui assura Odin en brandissant Gungnir vers le brun.

Loki lâcha un rire à la vue des regards impassibles des personnes face à lui, semblant si confiantes. Seulement, le rire de Loki se calma soudain. Il devint brutalement livide, et son sourire s'effaça. Thor voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le Jotun fixa donc une de ses mains, la ferma, la rouvrit comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien le contrôle de celle-ci.

« Je te l'ai dit Loki. Tu es redevenu aussi faible que lorsque je t'ai trouvé sur ce rocher glacé. »

Loki leva à nouveau les yeux vers Odin, les yeux soudain brillants de larmes. Odin lui avait arraché ce qui lui était de plus cher. _Sa magie. _En lui ayant simplement touché le crâne.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?! » s'exclama Thor qui se redressa difficilement après avoir réussi à briser le sort des deux Conseillers.

Et pourtant, personne ne sembla se soucier de son cas, tous, les yeux rivés sur Loki. En effet, celui-ci ne pouvait plus se téléporter comme il en avait eu l'idée pour échapper à Odin, ou même, les aveugler avec une de ses attaques pour atteindre l'épée du Bifrost. Il était coincé. Trop loin de Thor pour qu'il puisse le tirer du futur sort d'Odin. Trop loin de l'épée de Heimdall pour s'enfuir d'Asgard.

« Père, cesse cette folie ! » s'exclama Thor. « Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, les décisions ne peuvent pas être prises si vite ! »

Le blond voulu donc se diriger vers Loki, mais Odin fut plus rapide. Il leva à nouveau son sceptre face au Jotun, murmurant quelques mots Asgardien tandis que Loki restait immobile, soudain soumis aux puissances qui l'entouraient.

Ici, il n'était plus rien. Il leva doucement la tête, refermant ses lèvres, n'ayant plus rien à dire, les yeux embués de larmes. Et pourtant, il lâcha un sourire. Celui derrière lequel il cachait toutes ses émotions.

Thor accourut vers son frère, mais la puissance d'Odin frappa Loki de plein fouet celui-ci reculant contre une porte dorée immatérielle. Le blond fut projeté en arrière pour avoir voulu attraper son frère, une partie de son visage en sang sous le choc.

Puis, la lumière disparut. Il faisait dorénavant sombre dans le Bifrost. Thor était toujours à terre, haletant, fixant un point invisible face à lui, ne pouvant croire que son Père venait d'exiler Loki à Jotunheim sans ses pouvoirs.

Au moment où Odin tourna les talons, Thor reprit conscience de ce qui s'était passé, et se releva brutalement.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! L'envoyé à Jotunheim sans pouvoirs ! » hurla-t-il.

Pourtant, Odin continuait sa marche sur l'immense pont, accompagné des membres du Conseils.

« M'entends-tu Père ?! Loki ne sera en rien le bienvenu ! Il a tué leur Roi ! Il est bien différent de ces Jotuns ! »

« Loki doit faire face à ses actes, » lâcha simplement Odin sans se retourner.

Thor savait pertinemment que quoiqu'il dise, son père ne changerait pas de décision. Après un cri de rage, il appela Mjolnir contre sa paume, et s'envola avec lui en direction du palais.

* * *

_Méchant le petit Odin... Ouais, et Thor va bientôt découvrir pourquoi ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, gros bisous !_

_N'oublie pas une petite review histoire que je me fasse une idée de vos avis !_


	3. Le secret d'Odin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
**Le secret d'Odin**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'atterrissage ne fut en rien agréable. La trace du Bifrost resta gravée contre la neige malgré le vent qui fouettait le royaume.

Loki gémissait sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Il ne connaissait plus ce genre de douleur depuis déjà quelques siècles. Sa magie l'aidait telle une morphine. Mais là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger.

Il osa alors ouvrir un œil, et fixa sa main. Il avait toujours la peau claire comme les Asgardiens, mais il redoutait le jour où sa magie de dernier recours, incrusté au sein de son cœur, disparaitrait vraiment. Deviendra-t-il comme les Jotuns ?

Il se leva péniblement, le cœur lourd. Au moment où la vie semblant enfin lui sourire. Au moment où il trouvait à nouveau un but, voilà que tout tombait à nouveau, le suivant dans sa déchéance. Il jura le nom d'Odin tout bas, puis fixa le ciel, et hurla.

Il tomba à genoux, sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

« JE VOUS HAIS, ODIN ! » hurla-t-il à ne plus avoir de voix.

Il ne l'avait pas tué parce que Thor ne l'aurait pas voulu. Loki avait alors épargné la vie de ce vieil homme. Seulement, après avoir appris de nombreuses choses, notamment dans les écrits qu'avait laissés Odin dans les chambres les plus secrètes du palais, Loki ne pouvait plus rester neutre face à Odin. C'était lui qui l'avait brisé. Détruit et condamné à cette vie.

« Tout ça pour votre stupide lignée royale, hein ?! » cria Loki en fixant le ciel, la neige coulant contre ses joues. « Tout ça pour que Thor puisse devenir le roi si pur et tant attendu par tous les royaumes ?! A croire que votre père a tenté les mêmes actions contre vous ! »

Loki se releva en titubant, se mettant soudain à rire bruyamment, ne se souciant pas de la neige qui fouettait son visage.

« Il y avait moi, et ensuite cette mortelle ! » s'exclama Loki entre deux rires. « Thor ne choisira donc jamais la personne qui est la bonne à vos yeux ! »

Mais son rire se brisa net lorsqu'il abaissa les yeux à terre, et qu'il aperçut trois gros tigres dans la neige. Ils faisaient sa taille, et leur pelage blanc les camouflait sous la tempête. Il est vrai que Jotunheim était en grande partie sauvage.

Loki recula d'un pas, fixant un à un les gros tigres, ne sachant comment faire pour se défendre. Il n'avait pas sa tenue des batailles, et donc, aucune dague dans les poches, et encore moins de la magie. La peur s'empara soudain de lui. La mort était pourtant si proche de lui, et maintenant, il la fuyait.

Tout simplement parce qu'il repensait à Thor qui dorénavant, savait qu'il était en vie. Et que sa promesse le liait toujours à lui.

_Viens me chercher, Thor_… pensa-t-il en reculant encore d'un pas.

Puis, l'un des tigres s'avança plus que les deux autres, montrant ses crocs. Ils avaient la même mâchoire que les tigres à dent de sabre qu'il y avait eu à Midgard. La tempête poussait Loki en arrière, mais la fraîcheur ne le touchait en rien.

Cependant, sa vue se brouillait sous toute cette neige. Il serra les dents, une main contre son front pour protéger ses yeux observer ses ennemis. Mais Loki remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un en face de lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander quoi que ce soit, il vit du coin de l'œil une ombre charger vers lui. Le Jotun eut seulement le temps de reculer encore, balayé par le vent, et sentir son corps le tiré en arrière, son pied poussé dans le vide.

Loki se retint au dernier moment contre la paroi, manquant de tomber dans le vide. La neige brassa le sol, et une grande partie de celle-ci effondra sur le brun qui tint bon contre la pierre. Puis il vit cette même neige tomber profondément au loin dans cette falaise. Il déglutit à nouveau, sentant ses doigts glisser contre la glace.

« Non… Non… » murmura-t-il en brassant ses jambes, tentant de trouver à l'aveuglette un point d'appui.

Mais rien à faire. Pourtant ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était que les tigres ne semblaient plus à sa poursuite. Il était sauvé des tigres, mais voilà qu'il se faisait avaler par un trou d'une profondeur inimaginable.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il venait de lâcher la pierre glacé, et la peur envahit tout son être. Cependant, il sentit une forte emprise contre son poignet. Au fond de lui, il espérait que cette force soit celle de Thor. Mais cette petite lueur d'espoir se brisa. C'était des yeux rouges qui l'observaient à travers la tempête.

« Laufeyson… Je savais ton exil proche. »

Cette voix était dure et rauque. Loki reconnu alors la main qui avait agrippé son poignet. Une main bleutée, comme les Jotun. Une main qui faisait immense face à son bras si fin. Mais ce que remarqua Loki, c'était le tatouage en or qui représentait un lézard de neige, gravé contre le poignet du Jotun. Il l'avait déjà vu, lorsqu'il était allé voir Laufey et lui proposer un marché. _Un mensonge_.

« Nous t'attentions tous pour assurer la lignée de notre Roi. »

Loki paniqua soudain face à cet amas de souvenir. Il avait tué leur Roi. Tenté de détruire leur Terre. Il leur avait menti. Et maintenant, il était démuni et faible. Il plaqua sa main contre celle qui serrait son poignet trop fortement à son goût, tentant de s'en extirper. La tempête était de plus en plus forte.

Le brun gémit lorsque le Jotun le tira vers lui pour l'extirper de cette mort certaine, broyant presque les os de son poignet. Mais une fois pieds à terre, le géant des glaces ne le lâcha pas pour autant, obligeant Loki à se redresser. Et il vit avec horreur que sa peau autour de la main du Jotun devenait bleue. Comme durant la bataille de Jotunheim il y a des années.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Loki en tentant d'arracher cette main, couvrant le son du vent violent.

Mais pour le Jotun, la force de Loki était infime. Il en sourit.

« Odin t'envoie sans pouvoirs ? Quel cadeau il nous a fait là, » s'éclaffa-t-il sans lâcher Loki.

Loki eut soudain la nausée. Sa seconde main devenait elle aussi bleue, et il sentait ses joues et sa nuque brûler. Il devait être de même pour son visage.

« Là, nous te reconnaissons, Laufeyson. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

C'était Heimdall qu'il lui fallait. Il devait à tout prix gagner sa confiance et faire en sorte qu'il lui ouvre le Jotunheim. Mais en vain. Le gardien des portes ne pouvait accepter la requête de Thor. Selon lui, il avait déjà bien assez fait pour tenter de _sauver_ Loki, comme, laisser le passage ouvert vers Svartalfheim.

Ce fut donc avec rage et désespoir que le fils d'Odin se rendit à nouveau dans la salle du trône, là où son père parlait à voix basse avec un homme du Conseil. Un homme à la peau mâte, habillé d'une longue cape blanche qui recouvrait tout son corps, comme tous les autres conseillers. A la vue de Thor, le métis inclina la tête en avant en signe de respect et prit congé d'Odin.

Thor s'avança toujours vers son père, et croisa de près le conseiller. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais, que le blond rendit avec perfection.

« Si c'est pour spéculer sur l'exil de Loki, je… » commença Odin en se tournant vers son fils.

« J'ai compris que je ne pourrais rien tirer de vous sur ce sujet, » avoua Thor en se plantant devant le Dieu nordique, les poings serrés.

Odin prit un air grave et fit signe aux quelques guerriers et servantes encore présents dans la salle du trône, de la quitter au plus vite.

« Que dirait Mère pour ce que vous aviez osé faire ? » demanda sombrement Thor en toisant son père du regard.

« Ta mère est une personne nettement plus sage que moi. Mais trop douce. Cependant, elle laissait parler ses sentiments à la place de la raison. »

Thor lâcha un rire nerveux, et secoua la tête.

« Et comme vous le dites toujours, c'est la raison qui dirige au mieux un royaume. »

Pour toute réponse, Odin hocha la tête, enserrant ses doigts autour de Gungnir.

« De plus… Qu'as-tu caché à Mère. A nous tous ? » demanda à nouveau Thor en tournant autour de son père, le détaillant à travers un regard mauvais. « Ce qu'a dit Loki, avant de _s'en aller._ »

Le vieil homme entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sentait que son fils était avide de réponse, et que la rage qu'il contenait en lui était compensé par le besoin de comprendre les derniers dires de Loki.

« Loki a très clairement parlé de vos _viles actions_, » continua Thor en secouant la tête, paraissant désabusé par les actes de son père. « Et du fait que vous aviez voulu nous séparer étant jeune. »

Odin ne dit rien, sentant le regard brûlant de Thor lui transpercer la nuque. Son fils se tenait derrière lui, aussi droit et digne que possible.

« Parle-moi, Père ! » cria subitement Thor, ses dires résonant dans toute la salle.

« Loki continue de jouer avec ton faible esprit, Thor. Tout ceci n'était que mensonges et-… »

« Vous mentez ! C'était toujours les mêmes excuses durant mon enfance ! » coupa le blond face à son père qui se tournait enfin vers lui. « Lors des soi-disant méfaits de mon frère ! Mais maintenant, je ne vous crois plus ! »

Les deux Dieux se toisèrent du regard. Et pourtant, Thor pouvait sentir très clairement l'anxiété qui parcourait le corps de son père.

« Qu'a voulu dire Loki ! »

Cette fois-ci, Thor avait plaqué ses deux mains contre les bras d'Odin, enserrant les tissus de sa tunique royale entre ses doigts.

« Ne m'oblige pas à fouiller le palais à coup de Mjolnir, ou de menacer les membres du Conseils pour avoir des réponses. »

L'unique pupille d'Odin s'abaissa soudain, comprenant rapidement que la rage de son fils ne s'atténuera pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses précises.

« Thor, notre but à tous, membres de la famille royale, et d'assurer une lignée pure et digne à travers le temps pour contenir le royaume, et tous les autres par la même occasion. »

« Cesse ce baratin ! »

Si une table ou un vase était proche de lui, Thor aurait explosé la chose sans la moindre rancœur sous le coup de la colère.

« Je n'ai fait qu'assurer la lignée de notre famille, et éviter toutes guerres ou représailles de la part de rebelles ou personnes ayant soif de pouvoir. »

Le regard que lui imposa Thor démontra clairement à Odin qu'il valait mieux qu'il enchaîne, sinon, Mjolnir risquerait de partir s'écraser contre une des colonnes.

« J'avais très tôt compris qu'entre _vous_ il y avait une très forte alchimie, » avoua soudain le vieil homme en baissant d'un ton.

« Etant jeune ? Evidemment, nous étions supposés frères ! »

Odin se déplaça, pour s'approcher d'une colonne, qui derrière, cachait la vue de l'immense royaume.

« Il y avait nettement plus que cela, Thor. Sachant que Loki n'était pas ton réel frère, et qu'il était un Jotun, je me mettais à croire qu'il y aurait surement eu un petit quelque chose entre vous durant votre adolescence. »

Thor suivit son père du regard, toujours sur ses gardes, paré aux moindres mensonges. Et pourtant, jusqu'ici, Odin semblait avoir raison. Thor se remémorait de lointains souvenirs avec Loki. Et leur amitié aurait très clairement franchi le pas de simple ami si-… Thor écarquilla soudain les yeux.

«Tu m'as privilégié et laissé Loki à l'écart pour marquer un fossé entre nous… » murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Le soleil qui se couchait au loin se reflétait contre les larmes naissantes présentes dans l'unique œil d'Odin.

« Tu as précipité Loki dans cette descente aux enfers ?! » s'exclama soudain Thor en s'approchant rageusement de son père.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de son cas maintenant-… »

Mais la voix d'Odin mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Thor le plaqua contre la colonne, ses deux mains contre son col.

« Tu as provoqué la déchéance de ton propre fils adoptif ! Tu as tout détruit en lui pour cette simple lignée royale ?! » s'écria Thor en secouant son père violemment.

« Ceci aurait créé un incident diplomatique, » expliqua simplement Odin sans se défendre.

« _Ceci_ ? Comme pouvais-tu être certain qu'il y aurait quelque chose de plus que fraternel entre nous ?! »

« Voyons Thor ! » s'exclama à son tour le vieil homme en repoussant son fils. « Heimdall le voyait très bien ! _Je_ le voyais ! Ta mère aussi, sans pour cela l'avouer ! Lors de son enfance, Loki était éperdument amoureux de toi ! »

Thor lâcha le col de son père, comme si cette semi déclaration était passée comme une douche froide.

« Si Asgard tout entier était au courant qu'il se passait un quelconque romantisme entre les deux princes, le Conseil aurait réagi plus cruellement que moi, sachant que Loki venait de Jotunheim. »

Le ton était descendu mais la tension était palpable. Thor tentait de rester calme sans utiliser les poings, mais ceci était extrêmement difficile pour lui.

« Tes dires n'expliquent pas ton geste envers Loki, » répondit seulement Thor, des larmes brillant clairement dans ses yeux.

« Loki a utilisé ma place à Asgard pour gouverner le royaume ! Ceci est un acte grave, auquel tu ne peux même pas y penser ! Sa punition était la mort ! »

« Tu suis le protocole sans même réfléchir ! » cria Thor en montrant d'un geste de la main le royaume en contrebas. « Tu as plongé Loki dans les enfers ! »

Odin lâcha un rire en secouant la tête.

« Il n'a suffit que d'une étincelle pour provoquer ce qu'est Loki aujourd'hui, » annonça-t-il en fixant son royaume.

« Mon couronnement… » lâcha subitement Thor en reculant d'un pas, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. « Tu nous guettais… »

« J'assume le fait que j'ai tenté d'éloigner Loki de toi pour de bon avec ce couronnement. Le Conseil était du même avis. J'avais prévu beaucoup de choses, mais jamais le fait qu'il tombe sur cet être nommé Thanos, et qu'il décide de prendre Midgard pour cible. »

Odin dévoilait ceci, la larme à l'œil. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Thor qui se sentait trahi.

« Mère… Mère était-elle au courant des actions du Conseil, et des tiennes ? » demanda faiblement Thor, le regard balayant la salle du trône, perdu.

« Tu sais que si elle avait été au courant, elle aurait tout fait pour empêcher ceci. »

Le blond serra les dents. La tristesse qu'il avait en lui était nettement plus puissante que la rage qui le consumait. Sans un regard, il tourna les talons, sa cape balayant le sol sous son passage, et il quitta la pièce.

Cependant, Odin ne savait pas qu'il était épié. Et qu'une jeune guerrière tapie derrière une colonne avait tout entendu.

* * *

_Oui Odin est méchant, Thor se sent trahi, Loki est dans le caca... Mais tout est pour la bonne cause haha_

_Le prochaine chapitre à pour titre : **Le soutien de Sif**._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine ! N'oubliez pas une petite review :)_


	4. Le soutien de Sif

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**Le soutien de Sif**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor poussa la porte de la petite pièce. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la chambre de son frère. Des livres étaient encore ouverts, à l'envers sur le lit de Loki, tandis que des parchemins tapissaient la table en or au fond de la pièce.

Il traversa la salle, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il se sentait trahi. Il était dégouté. Et se sentit si inutile. Que faire face à Odin et le Conseil encore réuni à Asgard ? Il ne pouvait pas se rendre à Jotunheim, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était quitter le royaume. Mais ceci l'amenait à faire ce que son père voulait qu'il fasse. Oublier Loki.

Non, ça jamais. Il fixa l'immense bibliothèque de Loki qui recouvrait presque tous les murs. Cependant, le soleil disparut presque, et Thor dut allumer un bougeoir qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit de Loki, déjà un peu utilisé. Le blond sourit doucement lorsqu'il alluma celui-ci. Loki aimait lire pendant des heures la nuit, aidé par une simple flamme.

Il passa donc la flamme près de la bordure des livres, à la recherche d'un quelconque écrit de Loki. Il avait déjà laissé passer les Jotuns jusqu'ici, il devait donc y avoir un passage autre que le Bifrost. Cependant, il y avait tellement de livre, et Loki ne devait pas avoir laissé ce genre de message à la vue de tous.

« _Thor_. »

Le cœur du blond rata un battement. Il se tourna et manqua de lâcher le petit chandelier face à l'esprit blanc face à lui. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Oui, Thor. Je suis là._ »

C'était sa mère. Elle flottait doucement dans l'air, habillé comme lors de ses funérailles, toujours aussi ravissante et digne d'être la Reine d'Asgard. Thor déglutit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait entendu dire que les spectres et fantômes des êtres perdus apparaissaient parfois lors de lourds et terribles désespoirs.

« Mère… Est-ce un coup de Loki… Une barrière ou une défense contenue dans sa chambre pour-… »

Mais Frigga secoua la tête, et sourit doucement.

« Loki n'est jamais retourné dans sa chambre après qu'il ait envoyé le Destructeur sur terre. »

Thor hocha alors la tête, larmes perlant de ses yeux.

« Mère… Suis-je en train de rêver ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit seulement, et montra d'un geste de la main le sol.

« Tu marches sur une illusion toute entière, » fit-elle doucement.

Thor baissa rapidement les yeux, et fixa les pierres. Il se pencha donc, déposant le bougeoir au sol, et plaqua deux mains contre celui-ci.

A la lumière faible de la bougie, il put distinguer une petite imperfection contre cette pierre-ci. Quelque chose qui ne se voyait que si l'on bougeait et que l'on fixait le point en face. Thor attrapa la bougie, et l'approcha de cette illusion étrange. Et il laissa couler la cire contre la pierre. Etrangement, celle-ci s'incrusta plus profondément, signe qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. _Un effet d'optique._

Il passa donc sa main contre la cire, et put sentir une poignée. Il sourit donc, et la tira en avant, pour découvrir un trou dans le sol, entre les pierres. C'était un coffre caché par une illusion non magique, qui sera donc toujours dissimulé même si Loki venait à disparaître ou perdait un jour ses pouvoirs.

« Nous reconnaissons bien Loki ici, n'est-ce-… »

Mais Thor se tut. Sa mère n'était plus ici. La fenêtre était pourtant ouverte, les rideaux gonflant sous le vent. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps, conscient que le temps pressait. Il plongea sa main dans le coffre et y sortit un cahier tout en remerciant mentalement sa défunte mère. Mais aussi, une bague qui roula par terre sous un bruit sourd.

Thor l'intercepta et la fixa entre ses doigts. Elle était en or, et fine, des joyaux verts émeraude brillaient en fonction de la luminosité.

Et Thor se souvint soudain de cette bague. Une vision du passé traversa son esprit. Lors de sa plus tendre enfance.

_« Voler c'est mal. »_

_« Arrête de dire ça, Loki ! »_

_« Toi dire ça, n'est ce pas complètement paradoxal ? » _

_« Nous ne faisons que voler les lâches, n'est ce pas Fandral ? »_

_« Sif… Pour toi, n'importe quels soient leurs actes, les personnes sont tous des lâches. »_

_« Je te signale, Thor, que ces garçons ont volé l'agent des enfants ! C'est lâche de s'attaquer à plus faible ! »_

_« Et maintenant, nous avons récupéré un super petit coffre ! J'aimerais voir leur tête quand ils verront qu'il leur manque quelque chose ! »_

_« Trêve de bavardage, Volstagg, ouvre-moi ça, ça sent les bijoux ! »_

_« … »_

_« Tout ça pour une simple bague ? Aux lueurs vertes qui plus est… »_

_« Ne soit pas si désagréable, Sif. C'est plus joli que ton pendentif qui représente une vache… »_

_« La ferme Loki ! Ce n'est pas une vache, mais le chat de la déesse Ne-… ! »_

_« Tiens, Loki, je te la donne si elle te plaît. »_

_« Hey Thor, c'est lui qui était le moins enthousiaste pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ! »_

_« Je m'en fiche. C'est moi qui ai intercepté ce coffre, la bague est à moi. Et je l'offre à Loki. »_

_« C'est pour les femmes, ce genre de bagues… »_

_« Oh, Loki ! Moi je trouve que ça irait très bien pour tes petits doigts ! »_

Oui, Thor se souvenait bien de ce jour. Ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Et ils aimaient faire les quatre cent coups. Loki avait râlé, en jurant à Thor qu'il lancerait cette bague dans le lac pour s'être moqué de lui. Et pourtant, il l'avait gardé.

Le cœur lourd, Thor serra la bague entre ses doigts, et intercepta le cahier à terre. Il ressemblait vraiment à un vieux grimoire de sorcier, dont la couverture était cornée par endroits. Soudain, Thor entendit des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'il quitte rapidement la chambre de son frère, Heimdall devait avoir reçu l'ordre de l'observer.

Thor s'installa donc dans sa véritable chambre aux allures princières, poussant les assiettes sales et armes de combat pour avoir un peu de place sur son bureau. Tout le bazar tomba au sol sous un horrible fracas. Puis, il y déposa le livre, la gorge nouée.

Jamais son bureau n'avait eu la joie de rencontrer un seul petit livre.

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le grimoire, et il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et appliquée de Loki. Il parcourut donc rapidement les pages, celles-ci possédant des dessins d'artéfacts, objets magiques et cartes, ou des textes qui prenaient toute la feuille, souvent d'une langue étrangère. Thor déglutit. Loki avait réellement dû cacher la moindre de ses actions, et il risquait de mettre des jours et des jours pour déchiffrer ce livre. Et pendant ce temps-là, son frère était très loin et seul.

De plus, ce grimoire semblait rempli de magie noire. Il y avait beaucoup de formule étrange qui lui rappelait ses incantations. Il commença donc par les premières pages, écrites en Asgardien pur. Mais ceci ne l'aida en aucun cas. Ce n'était que des présentations de sort, d'objet aux pouvoirs énormes. Et rapidement, la langue changea. Ceci passait du midgardien jusqu'à celle des elfes noirs.

Malgré la pensée de violer l'intimité de son petit frère en lisant ceci, Thor se dit qu'il n'y avait plus une seconde après. Loki râlerait contre lui plus tard.

Thor, à la seule lueur de la bougie, étudia toute la nuit.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tiens, Heimdall, puisque tu es ici, peut-être sais-tu où se trouve Thor ? »

Le gardien des portes de stoppa, fixant Sif face à lui. Il la regardait sombrement, et la jeune femme fut soudain consciente que Heimdall avait pu voir qu'elle espionnait Odin et Thor.

« Il étudie, » fit-il simplement en plaçant ses deux mains derrière son dos. « Dans sa chambre. »

« Pa-… Pardon ? » lâcha la brune en haussant les sourcils.

« Il semble grandement apprécier la lecture ces temps-ci. »

Heimdall était loin d'être bête, et cette phrase sonnait étrangement comme un avertissement ou un conseil. C'était comme un message caché adressé directement à la jeune femme. Sif le regarda, suspicieuse, tandis qu'il hocha la tête en signe de respect pour continuer sa route en direction des jardins. En effet, Thor, étudier ? C'était tout bonnement impensable.

Thor était donc dans sa chambre. Sif attendit que le gardien soit hors de portée de sa vue, puis elle se précipita en direction de la chambre du blond.

« Thor, je peux entrer ? » demanda la jeune femme en toquant à la porte, attendant une réponse de la part de son ami.

Mais rien. Et après ce qu'elle avait appris la vieille, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à attendre gentiment que Thor se réveille ou qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Elle la poussa donc délicatement passant sa tête juste pour observer la chambre mi-royale éclairée par la lumière du lever du soleil. Et elle vit Thor à son bureau, la tête dans ses bras, semblant dormir.

Sans un bruit, Sif s'approcha de lui. Il y avait des amas de feuilles à la droite de Thor, et elle put reconnaître son écriture encore fraîche. Thor était donc réellement en train d'étudier ?

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour réveiller le blond, mais se tut instantanément lorsque son regard tomba sur le cahier placé sous les bras puissants de son ami. Elle ne put voir qu'un bout, celui-ci cachant presque entièrement le vieux grimoire, mais reconnut la langue étrange des elfes noirs. Trop de questions venaient à elle. Pourquoi Thor s'acharnait à lire des langues anciennes à moitié oublier alors que son frère qui lui était si cher était prisonnier du Jotunheim ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Thor, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Le blond grommela, repoussant la jeune femme d'une main.

« Thor, je suis sérieuse, c'est le matin. Si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention des autres sur tes actions, tu ferais mieux de te lever. »

Cette fois-ci, le Dieu du tonnerre leva péniblement la tête, les yeux encore dans le vague, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Sif… Que fais-tu ici ? »

Cependant, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, fixant le cahier enfin dévoilé. Et elle y reconnut l'écriture de Loki, ayant souvent volé ses livres par le passé afin de l'embêter.

« C'est-… Ceci appartient à Loki, » fit la brune en tendant sa main vers le grimoire.

Thor plaqua brutalement sa main contre le cahier de son frère, fronçant les sourcils, captant enfin le regard de son amie. Il aurait voulu tout lui expliquer, mais il connaissait Sif, digne de son père. Jamais elle ne pourrait croire les actes d'Odin.

« Thor, je-... »

Sif se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-elle dire ceci tout haut ? Oui, Heimdall devait être avec le roi, il ne surveillait surement pas Thor.

« Je suis au courant pour tout. »

Le blond haussa les sourcils, s'apprêtant à refermer le cahier.

« Je suis au courant des actes de ton père pour mener Loki dans les bas fonds, » reprit-elle en plaçant sa main contre le cahier pour empêcher Thor de le fermer. « J'ai tout entendu. »

Les deux amis se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Thor en plissant les yeux.

Sif se racla la gorge.

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ton père, Thor. Mais après ce que j'ai entendu… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il nous a caché ses actes vils aussi facilement… Que nous cache-t-il d'autre ? »

« As-tu imaginé une seule seconde ce qu'aurait été Loki si père l'avait gâté autant que moi… ? »

« Il n'aurait pas été rejeté… » avoua Sif en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de Thor. « Il serait surement allez loin comme nous tous. Mais le rejet d'Odin pour Loki était trop fort. Si fort qu'il a déteint sur le royaume. Loki s'est renfermé. Nous nous sentons plus puissants et… Il aurait été différent si… Si… »

Mais la jeune femme se stoppa. Elle ne savait plus trop qu'en penser. Durant toute sa jeunesse, elle avait été mauvaise avec Loki. Pas cruelle. Mais mauvaise. Comme pour Fandral et ses amis. Pourtant, au fil du temps, leurs relations à tous envers le second prince s'étaient quelque peu améliorées. Jusqu'au couronnement de Thor. Prévu par Odin. Tout avait été planifié.

« Pendant près de cinq ans, Loki a gouverné mieux que l'avait fait Odin. As-tu remarqué qu'autour de toi, il y avait nettement plus de visage souriant ? »

Thor secoua la tête, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se balader dans Asgard.

« Sif, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

« J'étais très proche de ta mère, Thor, » continua la jeune femme en plaçant une main réconfortante contre le genou de Thor. « Durant mon enfance, elle a été mon exemple. »

Sif se redressa donc, attrapant le cahier de Loki.

« Et je fais ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait découvert ce stratagème. Et ce qu'elle aurait fait après que Loki soit puni si sévèrement. »

Sous les yeux de Thor, elle feuilleta le livre avec une réelle douceur, comme si les pages étaient fragiles.

« Retrouvons Loki, » finit-elle par avouer en prenant un air déterminé.

* * *

On en saura plus sur Loki bientôt, promis !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus. Gros bisous à tous :)


	5. Les informations de Fandral

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
**Les informations de Fandral**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fandral se fit bousculer, et celui-ci manqua de s'écraser face contre le sol lorsqu'un des guerriers ivres des quartiers sals d'Asgard vint passer près de lui. Le blond grinça des dents, ses doigts titillant le manche de son épée. Légèrement exaspéré, il traversa la taverne pour se planter devant le bar, commandant une boisson bien alcoolisée.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ces deux idiots… » râla le guerrier en attrapant sa chope d'hydromel.

Et comme tous les après-midi depuis déjà une semaine, le blond se postait à ce bar, et écoutait les discussions autour de lui.

C'était sa mission. Après que Sif lui ait expliqué la gravité de la situation en ce qui concernait Loki, loin du regard de Heimdall, Fandral avait rejoint la petite « équipe ». Il n'avait pas eu réellement le choix, mais étant l'une des personnes les plus _rebelles_ d'Asgard, il était assez simple pour lui de défier les ordres d'Odin.

De plus, les révélations que leur avaient faites Sif et Thor sur la déchéance de Loki avaient ébranlé Fandral. Certes, il n'aimait pas vraiment Loki, et avait été le premier à se moquer de lui. Mais là, il ne s'agissait plus que de simples enfantillages. Mais d'un vrai complot. Loki était certes un menteur, et un traître, mais il était aussi un Asgardien. Etant élevé comme tel, ils le considéraient tous comme un des leurs.

Fandral plaqua une main contre son visage, réellement exténué de devoir passer tous ses après-midi dans cette taverne à boire, simplement pour écouter les discussions des déserteurs cachés ou explorateurs. Son but était d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui se passait à Jotunheim, l'arrivée de Loki là-bas ne pouvant pas être mise sous silence. Et pendant ce temps-là, Sif et Thor passaient leur journée à étudier l'étrange livre de Loki, espérant trouver le passage qui mène jusqu'à Jotunheim.

Et ce jour-là, le Jotunheim fut entendu. Fandral déposa sa chope et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la conversation des trois guerriers à une table juste derrière lui.

« Les Jotuns sont nettement plus barbares que nous ! » s'éclaffa l'un des guerriers en jouant avec une pièce d'or entre ses doigts. « Ce sont carrément des tournois à mort pour dénicher les futurs éléments princiers ! »

« Oh, et tu vas me dire que le prix est Loki ? Le soi-disant fils de Laufey ? » ricana le second en déposant violemment sa chope vide sur la table en bois.

« Ah oui, il est vrai qu'il s'est fait exiler là-bas ! » renchérit leur ami en passant ses bras derrière sa tête pour prendre ses aises.

« Apparemment, ce tournoi prendrait place demain au lever du soleil. Des déserteurs de Vanaheim me l'ont dit précipitamment avant de partir rapidement y assister. »

« J'aimerais voir un peu qui voudrait se battre pour la main de Loki ! »

« Presque tout le Jotunheim. »

« Oh. »

« Surtout que ça fait encore plus de prétendants puisqu'ils sont tous des hommes ! »

« Ah les Jotuns. Bien étranges créatures ! Loki qui était habitué aux coutumes Asgardienne doit s'en mordre les doigts ! »

Et ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire, tandis que Fandral laissa quelques pièces d'or sur le bar, pour ensuite rapidement disparaître de la taverne.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Non… Tu savais qu'il a tenté les philtres d'amour ? » s'exclama Sif en tendant une feuille cornée à Thor.

Le blond pencha un peu la tête, et lâcha un petit sourire en fixant la feuille.

« Sans pour cela y arriver selon ce que j'ai compris, » rit-elle doucement en secouant la tête, rangeant la feuille sur une pile de papiers orangés.

« Et toi qui te demandais ce qui t'étais arrivé lorsque tes yeux ne pouvaient plus arrêter de lâcher des larmes durant toute une journée… » fit à son tour Thor en s'approchant d'elle, déposant le cahier de Loki face à elle.

La jeune femme assise en tailleur contre le sol fixa la page et écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait assez épluché le dictionnaire et les livres sur la langue des centors et elfes pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« C'était lui ? Il m'a lancé un sortilège ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en louchant sur la page.

« A en croire que oui. »

Sif soupira, tendant le grimoire à Thor, reprenant sa lecture sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

« Il va être temps d'aller à la chasse pour montrer à tu-sais-qui que nous avons une activité normale, » reprit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

« Attends, je crois que je m'approche de quelque chose. »

Sif, intriguée, se redressa et se dirigea vers le blond assis contre le bord de son lit.

« Il se met à parler des Jotuns. »

« Que dit-il ? » demanda-t-elle en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Rien qui nous intéresse… Ah si, il parle de Jotunheim ici. »

« Ecrit en Jotun ? »

« Non, en Midgardien. »

Puis, Thor tourna doucement la page. Et là, ils restèrent sans voix. Il y avait un plan de la forêt autour d'Asgard. Ils reconnaissaient très bien le contour qui ressemblait au croissant d'une lune. Et une croix était marquée en rouge.

« Le passage… Est surement là, » fit Thor en montrant du doigt la croix.

« D'après le dessin… Je pencherais plutôt aux falaises proches des grands champs. »

Le cœur de Thor se serra.

« Désolé Loki, » murmura Thor en déchirant la page, gardant précieusement la carte.

Sif se précipita sur le tas de papier, empilant toutes les feuilles pour ensuite les ranger dans le grimoire. Thor ramassa les bougeoirs à même le sol et ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre pour faire un peu plus de lumière.

« Prétextons une chasse dans la forêt, » reprit le blond en montrant d'un geste de la main le royaume à travers la fenêtre, le soleil se couchant au loin.

« Pour être franche, je pense que l'on a plus besoin de faire semblant. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Heimdall a obligatoirement dû remarquer quelque chose. Lorsqu'il a compris que tu lisais, il a dû chercher pourquoi. Et en aucun cas, il n'en a parlé à Odin. »

Pour toute réponse, Thor hocha la tête. Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ce qui fit sursauter les deux Asgardiens.

« Fandral ! Soit un peu plus discret ! » le sermonna Sif en s'approchant de lui pour lui assener une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Le blond grimaça sous l'acte de la brune et la foudroya du regard pour ensuite s'avancer vers Thor.

« J'ai du nouveau, » fit-il en se massant le crâne.

« Nous aussi, » avoua Thor en cachant rapidement le cahier de Loki sous le matelas de son immense lit.

« Ca ne peut pas être aussi spectaculaire que moi, » railla Fandral.

« Ca je ne pense pas, » glissa Sif en haussant les sourcils.

« Nous avons trouvé le passage, » sourit Thor en tendant au guerrier la carte dessinée par Loki.

Fandral intercepta la feuille, la fixa quelques instants et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. C'est bien ce que je disais. Ce que je sais est bien pire. »

Sif et Thor restèrent silencieux, soudain anxieux.

« Trois guerriers ont parlé de Jotunheim il y a peu, » fit alors Fandral en croisant les bras, regardant un à un ses deux amis. « Et selon leur dire… Vous avez jusqu'au demain matin pour retrouver Loki. »

« Que dis-tu ? » trancha Thor soudain paniqué, attrapant ensuite la carte que Sif lui rendit.

« Nous avons tous appris dans les livres d'histoire… Bien sûr si tu as déjà écouté les professeurs, Thor, que les Jotuns ont des pratiques bien particulières. »

« Qu'ont-ils fait à Loki ? » s'exclama Thor en serrant ses doigts autour de la carte, se retenant de prendre Fandral par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avoué.

« Afin de trouver le Jotun parfait pour la lignée royale, ils organisent un tournoi pour chaque fils. »

Sif entrouvrit la bouche, sidérée des dires de Fandral. Ils n'avaient en rien pensé à ça. Loki était le fils de Laufey, et donc, le prince de Jotunheim.

« Et alors ? » le pressa Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voyons Thor, » s'énerva Sif. « Loki est le fils de Laufey ! C'est de lui dont il s'agit ! C'est le don ! »

Fandral hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de la jeune femme, tandis que Thor blêmit. En effet, si Loki venait à être marié, il appartiendrait définitivement à la terre de Jotunheim. De plus, aucun des trois guerriers n'osaient imaginer ce qui arriverait à Loki une fois marier à un Jotun. Il était le plus faible, et surement une victime après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Quand se déroule le tournoi ?! » s'exclama Thor en agrippant Fandral par les épaules.

« Oh ! Calme-toi ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Quand ?! »

« Demain à l'aube ! »

Sif et Thor tournèrent derechef le regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Le soleil était presque couché.

« Et Thor, n'imagine pas que tu puisses enlever Loki avant le tournoi. Tu vas devoir combattre la famille royale, ton frère étant protégé par des puissants guerriers, » lui prévint Fandral, connaissant déjà les actes du blond.

« Je participerai à ce tournoi. »

Sif resta silencieuse, nullement surprise que Thor prenne ce risque. Après tout, elle avait tout entendu de la discussion entre Odin et son fils. Cependant, Fandral écarquilla les yeux.

« Pour la main de Loki ? »

« Si je gagne, je pourrais voir Loki. Et je l'emmènerais avec moi dans les règles de l'art. »

« Et que feras-tu après ? » s'exclama Sif en lui attrapant le bras. « Où emmener Loki ? Odin sera vite au courant, et le Jotunheim risque de tomber sur toi ! »

« Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes contre moi ! » s'exclama Thor.

Sif voulut rétorquer en criant de plus belle, mais elle se stoppa, et recula d'un pas. Puis elle prit une inspiration et sourit alors doucement.

« Ca a toujours été notre rôle de te médiatiser. Et à nous trois. Avec Hogun et Volstagg, on finissait par aller bien loin. Alors comme nous le faisons toujours. Convenons d'un plan, tous ensembles. »

Fandral grommela, conscient qu'ils faisaient tous une énorme bêtise.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre Loki intouchable aux yeux d'Odin et du Conseil ? » demanda alors Sif en réfléchissant.

« Jouons la carte du _je suis naïf et benêt, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez et suis les paroles au pied de la lettre._ »

Sif et Thor se tournèrent vers Fandral, le regardant étrangement. Le guerrier soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas au tournoi. Tu te bats contre les Jotuns. Tu gagnes. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais comme tu as gagné, tu te maries avec Loki. Loki est donc lié à toi. Ce qui veut dire que tu es lié aussi à lui. La famille de Laufey ne pourra rien dire. Odin non plus car le mariage aurait été fait dans les règles. »

Tout en disant cela, Sif et Thor restaient interdits, les yeux écarquillés. Fandral haussa alors un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Je passais par là, et j'ai entendu Heimdall dire que tu étais très proche de Loki lorsque tu étais allé le retrouver. »

Sif fixa alors Thor qui avait croisé les bras.

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'Odin trouvera un moyen pour détruire ces liens ? » demanda Thor avec sérieux.

« D'habitude, tu ne poses pas autant de questions, » répliqua Fandral.

« Nous n'avons plus vraiment le temps, » pressa la jeune femme. « Le soleil est déjà couché. »

« Et Heimdall nous a surement entendu, » lâcha le fils d'Odin en s'approchant d'une de ses étagères pour attraper trois lanternes.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai déposé les fameuses poudres de Loki devant la porte, » fit Fandral en montrant d'un geste de la main le sol où une trainée de grains rose clair était étalée. « Nous sommes protégés de ses yeux.

Sif sourit alors doucement. Fandral lâcha un rire. Et Thor hocha la tête en tendant les lanternes à ses amis. Ils se retrouvaient tous comme au bon vieux temps.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Un énième éternuement fit sursauter Sif qui coupait les branches de la forêt pour avancer, à l'aide de son épée.

« Fandral ! Arrête d'éternuer sans arrêt ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans le Jotunheim ? »

Le blond fit la moue, coupant une liane à l'aide de son épée. De plus, la falaise juste à leur droite brassait le vent, ce qui rafraichissait le paysage. Thor leva sa lanterne pour observer un bien étrange rocher.

« Sif, peux-tu dégager cette pierre ? » demanda Thor en lui montrant le lieu à libérer.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et extirpa la pierre de toutes les plantes autour de celle-ci. Les droits guerriers se penchèrent face au rocher qui portait un bien étrange symbole.

« C'est ici, » leur assura Thor en regardant la carte une énième fois.

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'avez pas lu la suite, donc vous ne savez pas comment vous rendre dans le Jotunheim… » lâcha Fandral en manquant de plaquer une main contre son front.

Pour toute réponse, Sif et Thor se lancèrent un regard paniqué.

« Bravo, » maugréa Fandral en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué, » ragea le fils d'Odin en plaquant sa main contre le symbole en forme de glaçon.

Soudain, une lumière émana de Thor qui ne put lâcher le rocher. Sous le coup de la surprise, Sif et Fandral agrippèrent le bras du Dieu, le cœur battant.

Puis, le paysage fut de nouveau sombre.

* * *

_Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais j'étais en panne d'inspi et avec le boulot c'est chaud ! _

_Bref, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, et le Thor/Loki arrive au prochaine avec comme titre : **La bataille de Thor**_

_Gros bisou et merci de me suivre :D_


	6. La bataille de Thor

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
**La bataille de Thor**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fandral manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il s'écrasa face contre sol dans la neige. Thor quant à lui resta sur ses pieds, Mjolnir en main, fixant le ciel. Il était dans le Jotunheim. Ils avaient réussi.

« Bien, maintenant, trouvons où a lieu le tournoi, » dit Sif près de Thor en frottant ses mains pour se réchauffer un peu.

« Près du palais de Laufey, surement, » proposa Thor en montrant d'un mouvement du menton un château dans le lointain, à travers la neige.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Je ne ressemble en rien à un Jotun… » lâcha finalement Thor.

Il fixait l'arène au loin, où des acclamations se faisaient en entendre, le soleil se levant au loin.

« C'est pour ça que nous avons tout prévu, » expliqua Sif en jetant à terre le sac qu'elle portait sur les épaules. « Là-bas, tous les Jotuns doivent cacher ce qui pourrait dévoiler leur identité pour éviter un éventuel favoritisme. Alors toi tu feras de même. »

« Et tu seras considéré comme un Jotun adolescent avec ta taille, » s'éclaffa presque Fandral.

Sif lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les jambes, tandis qu'elle fouillait dans le sac. Elle en sortit un long manteau couleur taupe, ainsi qu'un casque en fer abimé, ne montrant aucune ressemblance à ceux des Asgardiens.

« Attaches tes cheveux avec ça, » lui ordonna Sif en lui tendant un ruban blanc.

Thor obéit rapidement, tremblant sous ce froid malgré sa fourrure. Fandral grelottait tout en tentant d'accrocher le long manteau sur Thor. Une fois le casque apposé sur son crâne, Sif hocha la tête.

« Tu remercieras la tempête de neige qui cachera le fait que tu aies la peau blanche. »

Thor acquiesça en plissant les yeux. La tempête était de plus en plus forte. Et il fixa à nouveau l'arène presque en ruine au loin. Il espérait que Loki n'ait rien subi. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Puis, Sif lui donna ses derniers avertissements.

« Tu n'utiliseras pas tes éclairs. »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne quitteras pas cette cape ni ce casque. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu ne prendras pas Mjolnir avec toi. »

« Hum. »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Thor. »

« Hum ? Ne pas prendre Mjolnir ? La grande Sif qui me demande d'oublier Mjolnir ? »

« Thor ! Tu te feras repérer ! »

Thor serra les poings.

« Donne-moi une épée au moins… »

Sif hocha la tête, et dégaina la sienne.

« Quelle te porte chance, » murmura-t-elle en la tendant à Thor.

Le blond hocha la tête en attrapant avec précaution l'épée de son amie.

« Fait le pour Frigga. Pour… Loki aussi. Et peut-être uniras-tu les deux peuples pour une paix durable. »

Sif et Fandral lui lancèrent un léger sourire que Thor rendit rapidement.

« Comment allez-vous faire pour rentrer ? » demanda Thor.

« Nous rentrerons avec toi quand Odin ouvrira le Bifrost. Il y sera obligé, » répliqua Fandral en haussant les épaules.

« Nous observerons tout de loin, » lui assura la jeune femme en serrant la main de Thor entre ses doigts glacés.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor suivit la foule de Jotun qui était devant la grande entrée de l'arène. Heureusement, il était grand et costaud, et certain Jotun avait sa taille. La neige était trop forte pour distinguer le visage des combattants, qui était presque tous masqués. C'était étrange de voir ce peuple si chaudement couvert pour cacher leurs bijoux ou tatouages qui montrerait leur appartenance à une famille ou autres.

Puis, la grande porte de l'arène s'ouvrit sous les acclamations lorsque le soleil éclairait la neige. Thor suivit donc le pas, les Jotuns se plaçant en cercle dans l'arène en levant les bras pour acclamer la foule. Ils étaient beaucoup. Loki n'avait donc exterminé que très peu de Jotun.

Une fois en cercle, la foule se tut peu à peu, tandis que Thor cherchait des yeux la famille royale encore en vie. Il devait rester des Conseillers. Peut-être des frères de Loki, des oncles… Thor n'en savait trop rien.

« Vous avez fait le chemin des quatre coins du royaume. Certains venant d'autres contrées, seulement pour observer… »

Thor trouva la source du bruit, en face de lui en hauteur. C'était un Jotun qui se trouvait debout et qui se mit à parler des règles. Thor n'écoutait pas, cherchant Loki des yeux. Il comprit seulement que les combattants ne devaient pas quitter l'arène et que seul dernier survivant gagnait. On pouvait se rendre, il suffisait de s'allonger à terre, et de ne jamais se relever, auquel cas, il y aurait eu triche et il se ferait exécuter.

« Le gagnant aura l'honneur de prendre la main du dernier fils de Laufey, ses enfants, ayant tous péris. »

Thor sera les dents. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Les Jotuns voulaient seulement des héritiers pour la couronne royale, n'ayant surement plus de descendants.

« Loki Laufeyson ! » acclama le Jotun en levant le bras.

Les guerriers autour de Thor poussèrent des cris, prêt à se battre seulement pour Loki. Et Thor espérait vivement gagner contre eux avec une simple épée. Il pourrait canaliser un peu de ses éclairs dans son épée pour être plus rapide et donner un coup fatal, mais ça ne dépassait pas ce stade.

Soudain, la foule cria un peu plus fort. Et Thor put enfin voir Loki. Il le reconnu instantanément malgré la distance et la neige. Et surtout, malgré la peau bleue.

Le Jotun montrait Loki à toute l'assemblée, une main contre sa nuque pour ensuite l'obliger à se plier sur ses jambes. Thor se retenait d'appeler Mjolnir resté près du portail, et de fracasser celui-ci contre le crâne du Jotun.

De son côté, Loki serrait les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que tous les portails jusqu'au Jotunheim étaient fermés par Odin. Et que d'ici quelques heures, il serait marié pour de bon, enchaîné à vie. Et surement en train de hurler. De plus, habillé si finement comme tous les Jotuns ici présent, il sentait qu'on l'épiait. Et pourtant, Loki tentait de retrouver sa peau Asgardienne, appelant sa magie trop faible. Parfois une partie de son visage perdait de sa couleur bleutée, mais son élan de rébellion s'arrêtait ici. Il était désarmé.

« Que le combat… Commence ! »

Thor eu seulement le temps de dégainer son épée pour bloquer l'attaque d'un des géants des glaces. Il était rapidement prit pour cible, étant le plus petit de l'assemblée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Heimdall, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda Odin menaçant en entrant dans le Bifrost.

Le gardien des portes détourna quelque peu les yeux.

« Où est Thor ? » lança le vieil homme glacialement.

« Je n'ai laissé personne passé à travers le Bifrost, mon Roi. »

« Jure-le. »

« Je le jure. »

Odin regarda Heimdall en plissant les yeux.

« As-tu vu où il est allé ? »

« Il a disparu de mes yeux mon Roi. Je suis à sa recherche. Peut-être utilise-il les mêmes tours que Loki pour se cacher. »

« Regarde sur Jotunheim. »

Le gardien ne répondit pas, baissant à nouveau les yeux.

« Regarde à Jotunheim ! » répéta Odin.

« Bien mon Roi. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor était blessé. Une de ses blessures à la hanche saignait abondamment, mais il continuait de se battre. Beaucoup avaient abandonné dès les premières minutes face aux plus forts de Jotuns. Thor profitait de sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre les colosses.

Et maintenant, Thor planta l'épée de Sif dans l'abdomen du Jotun en face lui, l'empalant de tout son long. Puis, Thor retira l'épée, le bout de la lame trainait à même le sol, tachant la neige de sang. C'était le dernier, Thor avait gagné. Il se laissa tomber à genoux au milieu de l'arène au milieu des applaudissements.

« Tu as terrassé tant de nous en si peu de temps. Nous avons un gagnant ! »

La foule cria si fort que la neige en trembla. Thor se leva donc, pour fixer le Jotun en hauteur.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux pour le fixer à travers la neige qui tombait.

« Mon nom a peu d'importance pour le moment, » avoua Thor en secouant la tête.

Le Jotun lâcha un rire malicieux, tandis qu'un second géant des glaces arriva à la hauteur de Thor pour lui attraper le bras. Le blond failli se défendre, mais comprit rapidement que c'était pour graver le lien du mariage qui était si rapide ici. Le Jotun marqua donc au fer rouge deux lettre contre le poignet de Thor qui serra les dents. Mais il ne sentit pas grand-chose, souffrant déjà par ses blessures. Puis, il fixa les lettres gravées. Deux « L ». Loki Laufeyson.

Le Jotun qui lui avait gravé ceci attrapa le bras de Thor pour le tirer en hauteur, afin que la foule l'acclame. Thor chercha donc vainement Loki des yeux, mais rien.

« Nous te laissons donc rejoindre ton trophée, » reprit le Jotun en hauteur.

Le géant à sa droite lui montra d'un geste de la main une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir entre les tribunes. Et Thor se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, frottant son poignet endolori.

Et selon la tradition des Jotuns, lorsqu'il aura posé les yeux sur Loki et qu'il aura scellé le sceau par un baiser, le mariage aurait été fait. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Thor marchait dans l'unique couloir pour arriver face à une porte. _Il avait gagné. Il allait retrouver Loki._

Il la poussa doucement, sa main brulant presque sous la fraîcheur de la glace la recouvrant. Et il fit donc face à une chambre semi-royale, d'une blancheur immaculée, possédant un grand lit au fond de la pièce, ainsi que de multiples colliers de perles en tant que rideau. Les Jotuns avaient des traditions et cultures bien différentes de la leur.

Il fit un premier pas dans la chambre, cherchant des yeux Loki. Mais il n'y avait personne, si bien qu'il pensa rapidement à un piège. En effet, derrière la porte, il sentit une présence, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une masse lourde s'écrasa contre son crâne.

Fort heureusement, le casque qu'il portait atténua la douleur, mais Thor s'écrasa à terre, sonné par ce violent coup, trop extenué pour rester debout. Il tira donc sur son casque, ayant l'impression que celui-ci résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles, puis, plaqua deux mains tremblantes contre son crâne.

« Thor… ? »

Le blond crut avoir des illusions. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et tourna la tête vers la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux, et tenta de se redresser. Sous la surprise, il manqua de tombe en arrière, une main toujours plaquée contre son crâne.

« Lo-… Loki ? »

Le voir de si près était nettement plus différent que sous toute cette tempête de neige. Seuls les cheveux noirs de Loki et mi-longs lui rappelaient celui d'Asgard. Sa peau était bleue, ses yeux rouges, et il portait les mêmes habits si fins des Jotuns avec de multiples colliers et bracelets de perles et d'or.

« Tu es venue… » murmura Loki plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, reculant d'un pas en lâchant le chandelier qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Tu comptais t'enfuir en assommant ton futur époux. Je te croyais plus réfléchi, » grimaça le blond en tentant un sourire.

A vrai dire, Loki ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était donc lui le « Jotun » qui se battait telle une bête dans l'arène, profitant de sa petite taille pour esquiver. Et tout ceci avec une simple épée.

« Et je dois dire que tu es vraiment plus beau que les autres Jotuns que je connaisse, » continua Thor en hochant la tête s'approchant de Loki.

Le brun resta immobile lorsque Thor déposa une main chaude contre son épaule nue.

« Je ne te dégoute pas ? » demanda simplement Loki en fixant Thor de ses yeux rouges.

« Ce sont les Jotuns à l'extérieur qui me dégoutent. »

Loki baissa les yeux vers son épaule et vit que la chaleur la paume de Thor l'aidait à reprendre sa forme Asgardienne.

« Réchauffe-moi, » souffla Loki, la voix basse. « S'il te plaît. »

Le fils d'Odin hocha la tête, et à l'aide de ses deux mains, brisa les menottes que portait Loki qui canalisait son énergie pour qu'il soit obligé de rester sous sa forme initiale. Une fois dégagé de ses liens, Loki sentit son peu de magie chauffer son ventre, et faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Puis, Thor attrapa le brun dans ses bras, lui offrant une chaude étreinte.

Loki passa donc ses bras libres autour du cou de son frère, plongeant son visage dans le cou de Thor, à la recherche de cette chaleur. Thor vit donc du coin de l'œil que le corps de Loki tout entier reprenait une couleur claire.

« Tu saignes… » fit soudainement Loki en s'extirpant des bras du Dieu.

Thor haussa les épaules, observant son frère qui avait maintenant la peau presque entièrement pâle et blanche.

« Enlève ton manteau, » lui ordonna Loki en tirant sur le tissu, fixant la tâche rougeâtre contre son ventre.

« Je pensais qu'au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu m'aurais sermonné pour mes actions qui m'ont mené à toi. »

« Je t'ai déjà assez sermonné étant jeune, » répliqua Loki tandis que Thor enlevait le manteau qui cachait sa veste en fourrure, le protégeant du froid.

Loki souleva la veste pour entrevoir la plaie en sang, tandis que Thor grimaçait sous la douleur. Il avança alors sa main près de la peau du blond, mais celui-ci intercepta son poignet.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » demanda Thor.

« Te soigner, quelle question, » railla Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Economise ton peu de magie, Loki, c'est dangereux. »

Loki voulut répondre, mais des bruits de pas à l'extérieur se firent entendre.

« Le Conseiller Ashtef souhaite vous voir, » fit la voix d'un Jotun derrière la porte.

Loki blêmit, sachant Thor à ses côtés bien plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire, et lui, sans magie. Sans qu'il puisse réfléchir, le blond passa le manteau couleur taupe contre les épaules de Loki, tirant sur le capuchon pour cacher les cheveux du brun, et le tira avec lui vers la fenêtre.

« Thor, nous sommes face à une falaise ! » s'exclama Loki tout bas en tirant sur son bras, ayant déjà essayé de s'échapper par ici.

« Fais-moi confiance, » répliqua-t-il en passant son bras contre la taille de Loki.

Et au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, Thor sauta par la fenêtre, maintenant fortement son frère par la taille, levant la paume vers le ciel pour invoquer Mjolnir sous la tempête qui faisait rage.

* * *

_J'ai eu une journée de repos aujourd'hui j'en ai profité pour retaper cette fanfic que je compte rapidement finir ! On approche de la fin. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, gros bisous à tous !_


	7. Le face à face

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
**Le face à face**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor atterrit brutalement contre une falaise en glace, là où il avait vu Fandral et Sif lui faire de grands signes. Une fois à terre, le vent manqua de renverser Loki en arrière. Puis, il se tourna vers Thor en le pointant du doigt.

« C'est idiot, c'est idiot ! T'enfuir avec moi revient à-… ! »

« Nous sommes marié dans les règles des Jotuns. Il n'y a pas as problème. »

« Pas encore justement… »

Thor s'approcha donc de Loki, interceptant son bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Alors comme ça tu as gagné ! » s'exclama Sif, ce qui figea net les deux Dieux.

Loki haussa les sourcils en fixant la jeune femme. Il y avait Fandral aussi. Que faisaient-ils là ?

« Nous faisons ce que notre Reine aurait fait, » fit simplement Fandral qui s'approcha du petit groupe, le nez rougit. « Et aussi parce que ton règne n'a pas été tyrannique. »

Le guerrier lui donna un léger coup de poing contre son épaule, Loki restant interdit face à l'attitude de l'ami de Thor. Le fils d'Odin lui sourit alors tendrement, et tira un peu sur le tissu du manteau que portait Loki pour cacher son épaule dénudée, du froid.

« Et maintenant, on atteint gentiment qu'un Odin furieux vienne nous chercher ? » demanda Fandral en frottant sur ses bras pour se réchauffer.

« Attends un peu. Comme l'a dit Loki. Le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu. »

Sif et Fandral haussèrent les sourcils, mais comprirent rapidement. Thor avait le sceau de Loki contre son poignet encore rougi. Il manquait le baiser. Et Thor semblait au courant, même s'il s'agissait d'une légende. Ils furent surpris d'apprendre que leur ami avait écouté les cours de leur professeur d'histoire.

« Mais je préfère distinctement les traditions Asgardiennes et Midgardiennes, » répliqua Thor en déposant un genou à terre sous les yeux intrigués de Loki.

Thor sortit de son armure une petite pochette en velours, entouré par un nœud fait à la va-vite qu'il délia rapidement. Puis, il fit tomber au creux de sa main un petit anneau en or qui prit une teinte verte émeraude lorsque le blond la tendit à Loki.

« Quelle est l'utilité de ce geste ? » demanda Loki visiblement gêné, tentant de paraître indifférent face aux amis de Thor.

« Je t'ai dit que les traditions des Jotuns sont quelque peu barbares. On m'a tout de même gravé au fer rouge tes initiales sur mon poignet. »

Loki voulut répliquer, mais il se tut, Thor se raclant difficilement la gorge.

« Loki Laufeyson, même si je connais ta réponse vu que tu n'a pas réellement le choix… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Bonjour le romantisme, » glissa Sif en faisant mine d'astiquer ses ongles.

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort sur les quatre guerriers, tandis que Loki resta silencieux, observant la bague. C'était celle que lui avait donnée Thor il y a de cela si longtemps. Alors ça voulait dire que…

« Tu as lu mon cahier… » lâcha Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça peut attendre, non ? » demanda Thor toujours genou à terre, qui avait du mal à rester dans cette position.

« C'est ce qui nous a permis de te retrouver, » lâcha Fandral en claquant des dents. « Maintenant réponds-lui, qu'on puisse se mettre à l'abri du vent ! »

« Comme il l'a dit, il sait déjà la réponse, » maugréa Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite, » tenta Thor en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire craquer le brun.

Puis, après un second soupir, Loki se pencha à la hauteur de Thor, plaqua ses deux mains contre les joues du blond, et l'embrassa brusquement.

Et rapidement, ce baiser prit la forme d'un échange entre deux réels amants qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des lustres.

« Je vous déclare mari et mari, » reprit Fandral en haussant le ton pour que sa voix couvre le bruit de la tempête. « Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on aille se-… »

Mais un bruit déchirant se fit entendre, coupant le guerrier dans sa tirade. Thor et Loki brisèrent leur échange, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Le Bifrost venait d'être ouvert, celui-ci, faisant apparaître nombre de guerriers en contrebas, dans la plaine glaciale.

Sif, Fandral, Thor et Loki s'approchèrent du bord de la falaise, rampant presque dans la neige pour rester cacher.

« Il y a Odin, » remarqua Sif en plissant les yeux, ayant du mal à reconnaître les nouveaux arrivants.

« Il a emmené bien beaucoup de gardes… » prévint Fandral en haussant les sourcils.

« J'espère qu'il ne prévoit pas une guerre contre le Jotunheim pour te retrouver, » lâcha Loki lourdement.

« Regardez ! » s'exclama la seule femme de l'équipe.

En face de l'armée d'Odin et lui-même, un groupe de Jotun venait d'arriver, tout aussi nombreux que les soldats d'Asgard.

« Il faut y aller, » fit Thor en se levant.

« Tu n'as pas prévu de plan ! Que vas-tu dire une fois face à… Ces Jotuns ?! » s'exclama la brune en se levant elle aussi pour empêcher Thor de foncer tête baissée.

« Regarde la tension entre eux, » répliqua le blond. « Il faut médiatiser tout ça ! »

« En te ramenant la bouche en cœur ? » se hasarda Fandral.

En effet, les deux armées semblaient sur le point de se battre. Odin, étant persuadé que les Jotuns avaient capturé Thor, tandis que les géants des glaces étaient convaincus que le Roi d'Asgard avait emmené Loki avec lui.

« Allons-y, » ordonna Loki en se redressant.

Mais avant que Sif n'ait pu répliquer, Thor avait brandi Mjolnir vers le ciel, interceptant Loki contre lui, pour s'envoler sous toute cette tempête.

Et atterrir entre les deux armées, le cœur battant. Loki avait suivi les indications de son frère sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait que Thor était de plus en plus faible, et qu'il devait être guéri rapidement, où sa blessure pourrait s'aggraver, perdant beaucoup de sang.

Et face à eux, Odin et le Jotun surnommé Ashtef se stoppèrent net, fixant Thor et Loki.

« Thor… Comment as-tu fais pour aller de ton plein gré jusqu'au Jotunheim ? » demanda Odin livide, armure de guerre déjà sur lui.

« Les chemins que Loki a utilisés pour arrêter le couronnement de votre fils, » lâcha le Jotun face à Odin, lançant un regard mauvais sur les deux princes.

La tension était palpable entre eux. Loki se sentait épier par tous. Les gardes d'Asgard mais aussi les Jotuns derrière leur chef. Là, habillé d'un simple manteau trop grand pour lui, et sans magie, Loki se sentait en infériorité.

« Père, j'ai participé à ce tournoi qui promettait la main de Loki. Et j'ai triomphé, » expliqua Thor en plaçant sa main contre l'épaule de Loki.

Odin écarquilla les yeux, et fixa rapidement Ashtef pour avoir une réponse. Cependant, celui-ci ne disait rien, le visage sombre.

« Comment-… » commença le vieil homme.

« Votre fils s'est fait passer pour un des nôtres, » reprit le Jotun en plissant les yeux pour foudroyer Thor du regard.

Le blond ne se laissa pas intimider et retira la manche de son manteau en fourrure pour montrer son poignet à Odin.

« Dans les règles de Jotunheim, nous sommes dorénavant mariés, Père. »

Odin secoua la tête, totalement abasourdi. Il serra ensuite les dents, et brandit son sceptre face à Loki aux côtés de Thor. Cependant, le Dieu du Tonnerre se plaça devant Loki, le regard déterminé.

« Père, si vous voulez vous en prendre à Loki, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

Loki vit derrière lui Ashtef rester neutre, mais réellement en colère. Le brun déglutit, cherchant un moyen de calmer le jeu.

« Avec Loki, nous permettons une paix durable avec le Jotunheim ! » s'exclama Thor en fixant les gardes derrière Odin qui semblaient eux aussi déboussolés par la nouvelle. « Pendant des années, vous n'avez rien fait pour stopper la déchéance de Loki, alors que vous l'aviez vous-même causée. A l'époque, j'étais aveugle et naïf. Cependant, aujourd'hui… Je ne bougerai pas. »

Le cœur de Loki battait à la chamade. Thor se prenait comme dans les princes des contes de fées. Venait-il de lui faire une sorte de déclaration d'amour ?

« Père… Peuple et de Jotunheim… » énuméra Thor en se tournant vers les géants des glaces. « Si vous voulez éliminer un de nous, l'autre le sera aussi. »

Odin ne baissa pourtant pas son sceptre, les dents serrées.

« J'aime Loki, Père. Alors, si vous continuez comme vous avez fait, essayer de nous séparer, je me bâterai. »

Loki, dos à Thor, tête semi-baissée, écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas en provoquant son père qu'il allait faire bouger les choses. Ce que voulait Odin, c'était des faits. Des conséquences.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sif et Fandral arrivèrent, le souffle court. Ils virent que la situation était très tendue. En effet, un des Jotuns en colère par la destruction de la lignée pure de Jotunheim, s'élança vers les gardes d'Asgard. De ce fait, plusieurs géants des glaces suivirent le mouvement, tandis qu'une bataille se déclencha.

Thor recula d'un pas pour éviter la lance d'un des géants du froid, et voulut s'élancer vers Loki pour le protéger des attaques, étant incapable de se défendre.

Cependant, sous la tempête de neige, il était presque impossible de voir son adversaire. Et Thor reçut le coup d'une massue contre l'épaule. Il s'écrasa à même le sol, trop faible pour se redresser suite à sa blessure qui saignait toujours. Et il ne put garder les yeux ouverts.

La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer, ce fut la voix de Loki.

« Arrêtez ! »

* * *

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Donnez-moi vos avis merci :D_


	8. La tâche de Thor et Loki

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
**La tâche de Thor et Loki**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il faisait agréablement chaud. Les couleurs n'étaient plus ternes comme dans le Jotunheim, non. Mais vive et dorée comme à Asgard.

Thor bailla en plissant un peu les yeux, et s'étira dans ses draps pour ensuite plonger sa tête dans son oreiller. Ça sentait bon. C'était agréable et apaisant. Et puis, il faisait si chaud. Tellement plus chaud que sous toute cette tempête dans le pays des Jotuns, qui brulaient les oreilles et les doigts.

Jotunheim ?

Thor se redressa brusquement, les cheveux en bataille, de la sueur perlant de son front. Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire. Le sauvetage de Loki, la bataille qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance et…

« Loki ! » s'écria-t-il en se tournant pour s'extirper des draps.

Mais sa voix mourut rapidement au fond de sa gorge. Loki était face au lit, assis en tailleur dans un grand fauteuil, paraissant surpris du réveil brutal de son frère, le détaillant du regard. En effet, Thor portait simplement une tunique blanche, sans aucun pantalon, dévoilant les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Etait-ce un rêve ? » demanda Thor en plissant les yeux, reconnaissant soudain une chambre royale du palais qui servait pour les blessés.

« Ça dépend quoi, » fit Loki en haussant les sourcils.

Thor approcha sa main de Loki, et la déposa contre son épaule pour voir s'il était bien en face de lui.

« Jotunheim… La bataille… ? » calcula Thor en fixant Loki dans les yeux.

Loki déposa sa main fraiche contre celle brulante de Thor en hochant la tête.

« Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en tirant Loki vers lui pour l'attirer dans une longue étreinte. Loki grogna de mécontentement, s'écrasant presque contre le torse de Thor, tandis qu'il plaqua sa main contre son crâne comme s'il quelqu'un allait lui prendre son frère.

« Tu es bien ici… En vie… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Thor sans lâcher Loki.

Le brun tenta de s'extirper des bras du blond en grommelant, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser avec perfection en arrière.

« Peut-être faudrait-il que tu te reposes avant que-… »

« Non, Loki. Il faut que je sache que tout vas bien pour… Pour nous deux. »

Loki hocha la tête, et finit par sourire en lâchant un rire.

« Eh bien je peux te dire que… Pour nous deux, comme tu dis, il n'y a pas trop de problèmes… Hormis le fait que-… »

Mais Loki se tut, lançant un regard vers Thor, perdant son sourire.

« Quoi ? » paniqua le blond en attrapant vivement son frère par les épaules.

« Thor, dissimule un peu tes forces, » le réprimanda Loki en grimaçant sous la légère douleur.

« Je… Je suis désolé, mais… Je crois que je suis à bout, » s'excusa Thor en lâchant son frère.

« Relâche la pression. »

« Il faut que je sache. »

Loki hocha la tête, et s'assit sur le bord du lit près de Thor.

« Lorsque tu es tombé, inconscient, j'ai tenté de raisonner le peuple de Jotunheim et d'Asgard. »

« Ils t'ont écouté. »

« Odin et Ashtef étaient furieux que les soldats aient succombé à la pression de l'atmosphère et qu'ils se soient battus. Ils m'ont donc écouté. »

Thor pouvait pourtant très bien sentir l'anxiété dans la voix de son frère.

« Loki calmes-toi… Explique-moi. »

Le brun soupira et hocha la tête.

« On en est donc arrivé aux conditions de notre _mariage_. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Odin et Ashtef acceptent notre union à quelques conditions. »

Thor incita des yeux Loki à continuer, passant une main réconfortante contre son épaule.

« La première et que tous les mois, je devrais me rendre à Jotunheim pour une journée et aider _mon_ peuple. Je dois d'ailleurs me considérer comme eux. »

« Loki, je suis désolé… Je viendrais avec toi à Jo-… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça le plus… Perturbant. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Loki tourna la tête vers Thor, et le fixa dans les yeux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui avouer, mais fut brutalement coupé par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« J'ai entendu la voix de Thor ! Il va bien ?! »

Sif venait d'entrée telle une furie dans l'immense pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers Thor, le détaillant de haut en bas.

« Tout va bien, Sif. Je t'assure, » lui rassura Thor en se levant pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait tenir debout seul.

« Tu nous as fait si peur ! Le grand Thor qui s'évanouit ? Jamais vu ça ! »

Thor lâcha un rire, tandis que Sif lui sourit grandement.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… » fit ensuite la brune en jetant un coup d'œil vers Loki.

« Ça serait terriblement mal poli et non princier si je te disais que tu nous déranges, » fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Toujours aussi charmant, » grinça Sif en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, Loki lui lança un léger sourire, que Sif lui rendit. A vrai dire, ces moments de chamaillerie leur avaient manqué. De plus, Sif était consciente que jamais Loki ne la remerciera pour ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, il était trop fier. Alors ce simple sourire lui convint.

« Je laisse donc les deux époux ensemble, » fit Sif en tournant les talons. « Et Thor… Habilles-toi la prochaine fois face à une dame. »

« Tu aimes la vue, n'est ce pas ? » ricana Thor en la saluant.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel face à ce petit manège. Puis, Thor tendit sa main à Loki toujours assis sur le lit, que le brun accepta finalement. Le blond le redressa alors, et ils firent tous les deux face à face.

« Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant soudain son sérieux.

« Thor ! Tu es debout ! »

Loki se retint de plaquer une main contre son visage. Fandral entra dans la pièce, la bouche en cœur, mains sur les hanches.

« Fandral… Qu'est-il arrivé à ton nez ? » fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils, observant le nez rougit de son ami.

Le guerrier se stoppa net en s'assombrissant.

« Un petit rhume offert par Jotunheim, » se renfrogna-t-il.

Loki rit dans sa barbe tout en faisant mine de refaire le lit de Thor.

« Au lieu de bien t'habiller pour plaire aux_ dames, _penses à porter des vêtements plus chaud la prochaine fois, » reprit Thor en lui donnant une légère tape contre l'épaule de son ami.

« Oh, je vois que Loki prend son rôle de femme au foyer très à cœur ! » s'exclama Fandral en voyant le magicien ranger les coussins.

Loki prit au vif, se redressa et à l'aide de sa magie envoya le tas d'oreiller contre un Fandral malade qui s'écrasa à même le sol sous un cri de surprise. Thor écarquilla les yeux, ébahit.

« Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ! »

« Heureusement, où j'aurais dû me salir les mains pour corriger cet homme, » grommela Loki en tournant les talons.

Thor aida Fandral à se relever, celui-ci jurant quelque peu.

« Au lieu de m'aider, va retrouver ta femme, qui je crois, fait une crise de jalousie, » ricana son ami en plaquant une main contre son crâne sous la douleur.

Thor secoua la tête en riant, et partit rejoindre Loki qui était allé sur le balcon, regardant Asgard en contrebas, le soleil se couchant au loin. Ses avant-bras étaient plaqués contre le petit muret de pierres blanches, ses cheveux noirs flottants au gré du vent. Thor sourit doucement, et vint se placer au côté de son frère.

« Je crois que lorsque tu seras Roi, je t'obligerai à exiger une serrure pour chaque porte du palais, » fit Loki en fixant le soleil qui prenait une teinte orangée.

« En effet, ce serait plus judicieux. »

Les deux amants restèrent quelque temps silencieux, à regarder le soleil qui se couchait au loin.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, Thor… »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son frère, redoutant ce qu'allait dire Loki. Aux vues de son angoisse, ceci devait être quelque chose de bouleversant.

« Odin veut des héritiers. »

« Des… Des héritiers ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, la tête quelque peu rentrer dans les épaules, sans lâcher le royaume en contrebas des yeux.

« Mais comment ? » insista Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun soupira.

« Les Jotuns peuvent enfanter. J'ai eu des enfants étant sous formes animales, certes. Mais je peux enfanter même sous cette apparence. »

Thor resta abasourdi par les dires de Loki. Il savait que son Père était contre cette union car elle détruisait la lignée royale, lui et Loki étant des hommes. Mais si le magicien pouvait avoir des enfants, ceci changeait tout.

Devant le silence de son frère, Loki commença à fortement douter. Il tenta un regard vers Thor, et il fut surpris de le voir sourire à pleine dent.

« C'est génial… Loki. »

Thor lâcha un rire tout en retenant quelques larmes.

« Nous pouvons créer une véritable famille. Continuer la lignée princière. Tu imagines, un petit Loki et un petit Thor courir partout dans le palais ? J'ai… J'ai toujours voulu avoir des minis-moi… »

Loki, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, se contenta de sourire, légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude du Dieu. Alors Thor voulait avoir des enfants, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement. Et il avait été prêt à sacrifier ceci pour être avec lui.

« Et je serais d'avis d'obéir rapidement pour que nous puissions vivre tranquillement, » continua Thor en haussant les sourcils.

« Que suis-je censé comprendre ? » demanda sournoisement Loki.

« Et si nous procréons cet héritier maintenant, » souffla Thor à l'oreille de Loki en quittant doucement le balcon.

Loki se retourna en souriant malicieusement. La bague en or qu'il portait au doigt brillant sous le soleil couchant. Puis, il lâcha avec amusement :

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureux d'obéir à Odin. »

« Moi de même ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

_Voilà ma dernière histoire Thor/Loki ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, laissez moi votre avis ! _

_Gros bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !_


End file.
